The story of Us
by Recaii
Summary: Here we start our story, between two men who despise each family from generation to generation, until fate decided to interfere with their feud and use them as a tool to solve their long term unending conflict, with twisted fate and unexpected flow of feelings.
1. Chapter 1

_Here we start our story, between two men who despise each family from generation to generation, until fate decided to interfere with their feud and use them as a tool to solve their long term unending conflict, with twisted fate and unexpected flow of feelings._

* * *

"Death to the Donquixote family!" With their cups of drinks up in the air, everyone in the main dining room shouted at the command of their ruler.

Sir Crocodile grinned and gulps a huge amount of his drink. It's a really great time for celebration, his officers just managed to take down one of the officials of their enemy. Soon they will annihilate the whole hierarchy of Doflamigo. Unfortunately, the government dogs have very sharp senses and he can't complete his plan for wiping them down without being suspected, but today's plan was an exception, they manage to make the killing like an accident. A huge smile is plastered on Crocodile's face; the roaring of cheers inside the dining room doesn't disturb him from thinking of evil plans towards that group of people who disgraced his family and specially his status. He's making sure that he will end this fight on his term.

"Let's praise our upcoming leader and his mate who did a great job." An already drunk man shouted while pulling a red-headed man.

"Yes! Eustass did a great job!"

"And Killer is living on his name!" Compliments are overflowing, everyone is cheering on them. On the other hand, Crocodile is silently praising his next successor, because of him this happened. He is now their trump card. He cannot loose him, no matter what.

Eustass Kid and Killer, they're now the top huntsman on their family, mainly because they are not publicity known aside from their family. With this huge step forward they will be probably the ones who will carry out an assassination mission towards the enemy. Eustass is proudly smiling over the crowd who's cheering on them, he wants the throne and he's going to get it. He will gain everyone's trust and when the right time comes he will surely become the next successor. Still smiling he replied, "Thank you, continue to believe in us and you'll never be dismayed! Those bastards are going down at our hands!" The roaring becomes louder. This is going to be a whole day of celebration.

* * *

"Master! Terrible news, one of our officials is dead." A trembling soldier who's panting rushed in.

Donquixote Doflamingo, a former world noble, it is still unknown why he decided to lay low and rule his own kingdom than enjoying all the privileges that every world nobles have. "Please, young soldier. Catch your breath and tell all important information you have, I'll gladly wait." With his signature smile, he casually answered with calmness.

"I'm sorry, master." The soldier bowed, he inhaled and exhaled, after some seconds he stands straight, ready for everything. "Master, I'm sorry for all the commotions I caused earlier. I'm here to inform you about the murder or incident that happened in one of our main office." The soldier stopped, looks at Doflamingo, with a nod the young man continues, "One of our officials, who's handling all the tax collections died. We don't know yet if it's a murder or an accident, but base on the reports, the man died because of concussion in his head mainly because he slipped. There is no sign of other party involved in the scene." After the revelation, no indication of panic and shock can be seen on the former world noble. The soldier stood straightly, every time something like this happens their master's reaction cannot be guessed. It's only luck that can save him if his master is in a good mood.

"Thank you for the information, you may now be dismissed. I'll talk to other officers about what happened. Also, don't cause a commotion in the place. It's no big deal; I think some predator is in rampage." After the message, the young soldier bowed and took off. He's lucky.

"Crocy wants to play a guessing game huh. He got some new kids with him for sure." He mumbled and smiles to himself. "If he wants to play, then I'll participate." He stands on his chair, his frilly pink coat waving at his moves. "This is going to be fun!"

* * *

"Law! Young master Law, open up your door. You know, you need to go outside for lunch. Your father is expecting you." Shouting outside the door is a maid who's flustered for keeping up with a hard-headed child. "Gee, young master. Please be there in time." Before she leaves she heard a muffled voice saying _'yeah'_, with this confirmation, the maid leaves at ease.

"Your father is expecting you, huh. What a lie, he just wants me to show off to everyone as a mature, intelligent and calm successor. All I want to happen in my life is to become a surgeon, not a fucking king of his huge kingdom." Law mumbles to himself while arranging his image in front of a mirror. "Damn it."

It's time for lunch, every high officers of the family and some government officials are in the dining hall. Seated in the center is none other than Donquixote Doflamingo, in his right is Trafalgar Law. The food is now served, newly cooked and mouth watering, but before eating, a tradition in the Donquixote family must be done first. Doflamingo took his cup, held it high and shouted. "Long live our family." Everyone seated on the dining hall mimic what he did in unison.

"We know that one of our beloved members just died. It's unexpected but life is cruel and we cannot avoid death. I'm sure that every one of you is still mourning because of this and mostly we want justice. With the government at our service, we can expect that justice will prevail. After this hopefully pleasant lunch, we will discuss about the incident. I hope that everyone will agree." With everyone other than Law nodding their heads, the lunch started.

A brief exchange of words, telling each other compliments, talking about their daily life, and praising the excellence of the food, the lunch ended. The maids rushed in, cleaning the table leaving it spotless. Visitors are amazed for such a great, amazing and fast service, but now is not the time to compliment their service, they need to focus their mind to what everything will be spoken and discussed inside the room.

"Captain, can you inform us about any changes in the investigation?" The master of the house asked.

"Yes. As far as the knowledge of our forensic group in the body, there is no sign of foul play. I hate to admit it but this is really an accident."

"I see, that's disappointing." He frowned.

"U-um, sir. The Police force did their best, we gather every expert about this type of crimes but unfortunately nothing happened."

"Does that mean we're closing this case as an accident?"

"Sadly, yes."

"This might be a bit selfish, but can we have your service for additional protection. I sense that more of this thing will happen."

"Of course sir. We will gladly be the one protecting your family."

'_Using his power just like that, huh.'_ Law is on his own little world, listening to everything that coming out of his _'father's' _mouth. _'This man can control everything he wants, it's like he attached strings to every human being he can see.' _Lost in thought he didn't hear that his name is being called.

"Law!" He snapped out of his thoughts, looking directly at Doflamingo.

"Yes?" That was close, if he angered this man, its equivalent on angering a hungry lion. He doesn't want to suffer from that pain and brutality again.

"We've already decided that you're going to become my successor, right?" They are looking at him. Sharp eyes are observing him, judging him and expecting an answer. _'No, I'm not. In your dreams, I plan on becoming a surgeon. I love human body, and I'm going to pursue my dream.' _If only he can say that, but with the trauma inflicted on his brain after his so called father punished him. He didn't dare to make any move that will humiliate the man.

"Yes, father." He flashed a fake smile. Under the table his fists are clenched. _'Someone take me away from this hell.'_

* * *

**A/N: Yo. I can't promise a fast update on this story **((which is terribly bad. sorry))**.**

**buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut. What do you think about this? **((please let them think it is quite good.))

**The truth is I got inspired from the song "Check yes Juliet - We the Kings". **((yes. i love that song. But i'm sure that later on, that song won't have any connection on this fic. IDK. Maybe if u've got some ideas? We can work this out!))


	2. Chapter 2

Almost everyone is wasted. After the whole day of drinking, they nearly devour the whole booze in the manor. The maids are busily cleaning the whole dining area, with the help of the other men they manage to put everyone on their respective rooms, except for one person. Eustass Kid, he's wailing and demanding another round of drink, the persuasion of the maids is not working, luckily his friend is not a member of the wasted team.

"Mister Killer, we apologize for the trouble. It's our work but you're doing it for us." One of the maids said, bowing her head for an apology.

"Please raise your head. We're the one who need to apologize; it's such a pain dealing with these types of people, right?" He stated and started to pick up Kid. "We're going, sorry for the trouble."

He drape Kid's arm on his shoulder for balance, they walk slowly in the hallway leading upstairs. "Kid, could you please use your feet. Dragging you is a pain."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want my beautiful mate to be in pain." He slurred.

"Then do it, after that don't talk. I don't want to hear stupid words coming out of your mouth." Killer sighs, when Kid is drunk he tends to do idiotic things, it's dangerous. That's why every celebration where alcoholic drinks are involved, Killer made it his job to drink only a little bit and take care of his stupid friend, who doesn't remember anything he did when drunk.

Eustass didn't answer instead he fell asleep, Killer is ready to tear his hair off. _'Does he know how much he weighs as a baggage?' _With all of his might he manage to go upstairs without tripping, at the end of the hall is Kid's room, only a little more and Killer is ready to hit the hay, he's tired, very tired. He drags and drags Kid's body, usually the hallway is short but today it seems longer. Using all of his effort they successfully reach the room; he opened the door and lay Kid on his bed. Kid winced and opened his eyes. Killer, who's already facing back didn't notice it. He felt a strong hand holding his arm and literally pull him, hard.

"What the fuck!?" He protests, he tried to escape the iron grip but wriggling is not that effective. Instead Eustass pinned him on the bed. "Kid, this is not funny." Eustass didn't answer, he just stare at Killer examining him. "I want to sleep, release me." Killer stated but no answer can be heard from Kid. He can feel the others breathe from his face; this is not the first time Kid did this act, whenever this situation happens they end up doing things not meant for friends to do. Slowly, Kid is shortening the distance between their faces, and then he stopped and said, "I want to eat you." Killer widened his eyes, thanks to his long bangs Kid didn't notice it, but even Kid can notice it, could he remember that? "No, you don't" Killer answered, he use his free arm to move Kid away but Kid caught it and pull both of his hands on top of his head. "Stop this Kid." He pleaded, but with Kid's state, He's sure that he can't comprehend anything that he says, so instead of babbling he decided to shut off his mouth and let the things happen.

* * *

Using the light coming from a lampshade, Law is reading a medical book that his friends brought to him. He knows that his future is decided, that he's the one who will inherit the throne nevertheless his determination to become a surgeon is not falling down, but with the unchanging happening every time, he's starting to doubt and he's thinking that he will become a slave of Doflamingo until he dies. Why would he pass the throne to him? Is he going to die soon? Or there are other big plans he's going to do rather than handling his empire? He doesn't know. A knock on his door distracted him from his thoughts; he closed the book he's reading and shoves it on the table drawer. "Who is it?" He inquired.

"It's me." Just by the voice, Law knew who it is. He stands up, strides towards the door and opens it. "Good evening, Law."

"Good evening, father." He answered opening the door wider letting the lights in the hallway creep in. Doflamingo invited himself inside Law's room, he walks towards the bed and sits there, Law closed the door then followed but he sits on the couch beside his bed.

"Why are you so far from me? Come on, have a seat beside me." His father said, patting the space on his left, Law abide and sits beside him.

"You know that I don't like you to defy me, right?"

"Yes." He answered looking down at the floor. Unexpectedly, Doflamingo tilted his head towards his direction and make him to do an eye to eye contact towards him, even with the heavy tinted shades on; Law can feel the eyes of the man that's piercing through him and everything he's thinking is being read. The only light inside the room is provided by a lampshade and the moon, Doflamingo leans more and said, "I didn't like what you did earlier." The medium light on his room added to the creepiness he can feel towards the man, Law gulps and answers, "I'm sorry." Using his right hand, Doflamingo cups Law's face and squeeze it gently then he brushed his thumb on the others lips opening it up slightly after that he caress Law's cheeks and lastly his ear. "I thought you wanted to be punished, that's why you did that." The man stands and walks towards the study table. "Lastly, I don't want you to keep anything secret to me." He opens the drawer and pull out the medical book Law's reading earlier. Law wants to protest but he keeps his mouth shut, he doesn't want to be punished. Doflamingo waves the book and strides out of the room, before shutting the door he said, "You're mine. You'll follow me, forever." His face formed a devilish grin. The only thing Law can do at that time is to bite his lip.

* * *

He knew that there's no escape on Eustass grasp but Killer don't hate it, for the past years of growing up together with Kid he know everything the other man wants and hated. And on those years Killer also admitted to himself his romantic feeling for Eustass Kid. It's creepy, he thought but due to the way Kid treats him, his longing for someone's care and attention he found it on him. An abrupt flow of emotions surge through his heart after contemplating on his feelings, he don't know if he will feel happy because he found the one who he will love or he's going to become sad because he loves his friend and importantly a guy.

A sudden clash of warm skin on his lips bring him back to reality, Eustass's biting his lips roughly hungry for more heat, Killer complied opening his mouth letting the others tongue slipped in and explore his mouth. Tongues are circling each other dancing in a tune that the two of them only know. Kid freed his hands, on instinct Killer wrapped it on the other man; he ruffled Eustass hair and gently caress his back. On the other hand, Eustass hand is busily running under Killers shirt, Killer moaned and breaks the kiss panting, his face is flushed and red; he's embarrassed at the sound he made. Kid stopped for a moment then continues to taste the other, he kissed Killer's cheek running down to his neck, sucking and licking leaving a mark that would last for days. Now Eustass is removing Killer's shirt impatiently, without any trouble he discarded the unwanted fabric at the floor. His heart is beating fast, this is the second time Eustass would go further after kissing, and usually Kid only kisses him then free him and sleep immediately. As much as his body wants to continue, his mind and heart don't want to, Eustass don't love him, why is he complying with the needs of this man. All those negative thoughts disappeared when Kid rubbed his growing erection into Killer, the uneasiness, tense and anxious feeling is replaced by lust.

* * *

Law wanted to cry but he insisted to hold it back. '_You're mine. You'll follow me, forever.' _Those words pierced his heart; he'll do anything, everything just to get away from that man. A soft knock on his door, he turned and put a brave face. _'I don't want to talk to him again.' _He cleared his throat, afraid of the weak voice he'll produce. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Sachi with Penguin." Hearing the name of his friends, he stands and opens the door. "Hello, young master." A grin plastered on both mans face.

"I thought that we're not going to continue it?"

The two men laughed, "Well, we chickened out thinking of the consequences." Law stare at them, "But because you're special to us! We decided to do it." They silently cheered.

"Thank you." He answered.

"Young master, be ready for tomorrow. We'll going to explore the town at night, no one will know. We promise."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! A fast update eh? I got motivated and yay! I received two lovely reviews from Mayuko-chan and LaraLuvKakashi.**

**Also to those who Favorited and Followed this story: Koori Shirayuki, MsChimix, Traffy, Aethyria and Mayuko-chan! THANK YOU SO MUCH. ((showers all of you with love)) **

**Of course if you're a silent reader, I also thank you for reading this. **

(((hey! if you have any ideas to add on this story, let me know it. Message me or something. :D)))


End file.
